Alcohol abuse resulting in personal and family disintegration is a major problem of the 1000 Indians in Butte. We propose to utilize two Indian Alcoholism Counselors to serve as role models for the identified alcoholics in providing education, counseling, and advocate assistance necessary to ensure that the Indian alcoholic and his family receive effective treatment and rehabilitation from service providers. In addition, the program will demonstrate the effectiveness of total service integration through coordination of these services by program counselors in behalf of Indian alcoholics and their families. Each individual's alcoholism treatment approach will be based on the counselor's knowledge of the client's background and problems, and will range from traditional Indian medicine to modern day psychotherapy depending on need and degree of acceptance. In this way we plan to serve the total needs of the Indian alcoholic and his family, improve general health and nutrition, reduce abusive drinking and improve job and family stability.